We were in Love
by snower0821
Summary: " Mungkin pasangan lain, akan terpisahkan oleh kematian. Sedangkan kita, mungkin kita tidak akan bersatu di dunia. Tapi kita akan dipersatukan oleh kematian " SiBum story :)


" _Aku mencintaimu,__** KIM KIBUM ! **__" hujan itu semakin deras. Mengalir cepat membasahi wajah cantik yang sebelumnya menahannya agar tidak jatuh. Air mata tak sanggup lagi ditahan namja bermata bulat ini. Tubuhnya bergetar seirama dengan tangisan yang ia keluarkan. Dan ia semakin menangis setelah mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, " Aku akan membawamu bersamaku. Aku berjanji ! " bersama dengan dekapan hangat yang diberikan namja tampan untuk menenangkannya._

_Makian kasar yang telah dilontarkan ibu dari kekasihnya memang sangat menyakitkan, bahkan Kibum masih belum bisa melupakannya sampai saat ini. Tapi, ia selalu datang dan berada disisi Kibum untuk menjaga janji yang telah ia ucapkan pada namja cantik itu._

_Cintanya pada Kibum mungkin sebuah kutukan dan juga anugerah pada waktu yang bersamaan. Ia rela mengacuhkan nasehat bahkan ancaman untuk dikeluarkan dari garis keturunan keluarganya hanya demi namja bermarga Kim itu. Tapi disisi lain, ia sangat bahagia saat bersamanya. Waktu dimana hanya ada dia dan Kibum saja. Saat Kibum menampakkan senyum indahnya, saat namja itu menyentuhnya. Semua hal itu bahkan tidak sanggup hanya diwakilkan dengan sebuah kata BAHAGIA._

_Namun cinta indah yang telah mereka jalin tidak sejalan dengan kejamnya kenyataan yang harus mereka terima._

_Dua orang pria tidak mungkin bisa hidup bersama !_

_Dua orang pria tidak mungkin hidup bahagia !_

_Tidak akan ada masa depan untuk semua hal bodoh seperti itu !_

_Kau sebuah penyakit yang menjijikkan KIM KIBUM !_

_Pergi dan tinggalkan anakku !_

_Itulah sepenggal kalimat mengerikan yang menghantui mimpi Kibum. Namja itu bahkan sering terbangun karenanya. Apakah benar ia sebuah penyakit ? Apakah ia sesuatu yang menjijikkan ?_

" _Tidak. Kau adalah hal terindah yang diciptakan Tuhan untukku, Kibummie. Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu, BAHKAN BILA KAU PERGI DAN MENJAUH. AKU AKAN MENGEJARMU LALU KITA AKAN PERGI BERSAMA " jawaban yang selalu Kibum dapat meski ia tidak pernah bertanya._

_Dan ia benar-benar pergi, menjauh dari semua hal yang mengerikan. Pergi dari segala ketakutan yang sempat merampas kebahagiaannya bersama namja itu. Melangkah di jalan yang telah ia pilih dengan tangan yang digenggam erat oleh namja tampan yang sangat mencintainya._

_Mereka mungkin sudah gila, merencanakan pernikahan untuk sepasang pria. Tapi itulah dunia yang telah mereka pilih, dunia yang mereka buat hanya untuk mereka sendiri. Cincin manis yang melingkar di kedua jari manis mereka menjadi saksi bahwa namja itu benar-benar ingin menepati janjinya. Membawa Kibum pergi bersamanya._

_Entah, masa depan apa yang telah mereka rencanakan. Bukankah dua orang pria memang tidak bisa hidup bersama ? Bukankah tidak akan ada masa depan untuk sesuatu hal yang tidak normal seperti itu ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Title : We were in Love**

**Cast : Choi Siwon x Kim Kibum**

**Genre : Romance / Hurt / Comfort / Angst**

**Rating : T / YAOI !**

**Disclamer : Just the fict is mine**

**Don't Like Don't Read !**

**Happy Reading . . .**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Disinilah Kibum sekarang, berdiri mematung menatap lurus ke dalam sebuah bangunan tinggi berwarna putih. Menatapnya sekali lagi. Menyakinkan diri bahwa ini memang jalannya. Mencoba menerima kenyataan pahit. Berdiri memandang gedung indah itu seorang diri. Menghela napas dalam dengan sebutir air mata yang jatuh dan tersapu angin. Meletakkan semua harapan yang telah terbingkai rapi dengan hiasaan cinta dan kebahagiaan yang ia buat bersama kekasihnya.

_Kibum terhenti, menarik kembali tangannya yang digenggam erat. Menoleh kearah sepasang pengantin yang sedang tersenyum bahagia diseberang jalan. Terdiam menyaksikan betapa indahnya sebuah pernikahan yang dilandasi dengan cinta. Tanpa sadar, bibir tipisnya menyunggingkan senyum. Ikut merasakan saat sang wanita melamparkan bunga dan menjadi rebutan bagi wanita-wanita lajang dibelakangnya._

" _Kibummie ? " panggilan lembut menyadarkannya._

_Ia menoleh. Masih dengan sisa-sisa senyuman dibibirnya. " Hmm ? " ia tertunduk. Entah mengapa saat menatap sepasang iris hitam kekasihnya membuat ia malu. Sejurus kemudian ia mendongak, kembali menatap sepasang suami-istri baru itu. " Mereka terlihat bahagia. Bukankah mereka sangat serasi, iya kan ? "_

" _Tapi sepertinya kau lebih bahagia dari pada mereka,~kkkk " cibiran halus keluar dari bibir kekasihnya._

_Kibum ikut terkekeh. " Cinta mereka yang membuatku bahagia "_

" _Apa kau juga ingin menikah ? "_

_Deg !_

_Kibum terkejut. Senyum indahnya sirna. Menikah ? Dirinya ingin menikah ? Apa ia harus jujur ? Iya, ia sangat ingin menikah. Menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat dicintainya, bukankah semua itu akan menjadi hal yang sangat membahagiakan. Menjalani sisa hidup dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai. Tapi, mengingat orang yang ia cintai juga seorang pria apakah pernikahan itu masih bisa untuk diwujudkan ? Wajah cantiknya mendadak lesu tanpa menghiraukan sosok lain yang juga merasakan kesedihannya._

_Sebuah tangan terulur mengusap pipinya, memberikan rasa hangat disaat dinginnya salju mulai menyapa hatinya. Menyuruhnya untuk kembali menatap sepasang mata yang menunggu jawabanya._

" _Aku mencintaimu, sangat mencintaimu. KIM KIBUM, WILL YOU MARRY ME ? "_

Ia pergi. Kembali menjauh dari masa lalu yang tidak bisa ia lepaskan. Mencoba membawa kenangan indah dari kelamnya masa lalu yang telah ia lalui. Mencoba melupakan semua hal indah yang mengisi hari-harinya. Mencoba berlari dan membuang semua kenangan bahagia itu. Tapi ia tidak bisa melakukannya, bahkan ia selalu berhenti disini. Kembali ditempat dimana ia menerima sebuah permintaan dan janji indah yang keluar dari bibir tipis kekasihnya.

' _Orang yang menerangi dalam hidupku yang gelap,_

_Orang yang sungguh berharga,_

_Walau hari terus berlalu, rindu semakin membesar._

_Mungkin kau akan kembali, mungkin akan datang lagi_

_Hari ini pun aku menunggumu '_

**.**

**.**

**.**

" **CHOI SIWON**-ssi, ini pesanan anda "

Kotak hitam kecil terulur, menampakkan sesuatu yang berada di dalamnya. Sangat indah, cantik dan berkilau. Sepasang cincin. Sepasang cincin pernikahan pesanan Siwon. Namja itu tersenyum, melihat barang yang ia pesan ternyata lebih indah dari dugaannya.

" Yeppuda~ " seseorang menyahut dengan melingkarkan tangannya dilengan kekar Siwon.

Ia menoleh, tersenyum menyambut gadis cantik berambut panjang itu. " Apa kau menyukainya ? "

" Eoh, ini sangat cantik oppa. Dan aku tidak sabar memakainya dihari pernikahan kita nanti " balasnya dengan memuji cincin yang memang sangat cantik itu.

Siwon tersenyum, mengelus pelan surai hitam calon istrinya. Setelah menyerahkan selembar kartu untuk membayar cincin, Siwon menarik tangan Jihyun dan mengajaknya pergi. Mengambil alih barang belanjaan dari tangan kecil gadis cantik itu. Melangkah pergi dengan senyum yang terkembang dibibirnya.

' _Akhirnya kau berpaling, aku tercampakkan lagi_

_Ku buang rasa malu, mengikutimu seperti orang gila_

_Hatiku mendorongku dan berkata_

_Jangan sampai kehilangan kau yang hanya satu-satunya '_

Perlahan Kibum melangkah, mengikuti Siwon dalam diam. Pergi bersama dalam kesunyian. Mencoba meraih namja yang sangat ia cintai. Mengabaikan air yang jatuh dari mata indahnya. Mengabaikan sakit yang berasal dari hatinya. Mengabaikan orang-orang yang menabaraknya. Kibum tetap melangkah, berjalan mengikuti namja itu hingga kaki kecilnya tidak dapat menandingi cepatnya laju mobil Siwon.

' _Bukankah kita saling mencinta ?_

_Jangan membuatku menangis_

_Bagiku hanyalah dirimu_

_Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri '_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jihyun keluar, menampilkan gaun putih indah yang akan dikenakannya pada hari pernikahannya nanti pada Siwon. " Oppa~ " panggilnya, menyuruh Siwon mengalihkan pandangan dari majalah yang sedang dibaca namja itu.

Senyum terus terukir dari bibir merah Jihyun, melangkah mendekati Siwon yang hanya terdiam memandangnya. " Apa aku terlihat cantik ? " tanyanya dengan sedikit semburat merah dikedua pipinya.

Siwon meraih pundak Jihyun, kali ini ia baru tersadar dan sedikit memundurkan tubuhnya untuk melihat Jihyun lebih teliti. Memeriksa gadis itu dari atas hingga bawah, dan senyum Siwon kembali terlihat. " Kau selalu terlihat cantik, Jihyun-ah " puji Siwon.

Betapa sakitnya, mendengar kalimat pujian itu keluar dari mulut Siwon. Kembali Kibum meremas dada kirinya, menutup mulut dari isakan yang ingin keluar karena air mata yang kembali menetes. Hanya bisa menyaksikan dalam diam. Kembali mengingat saat dulu ia dan Siwon mencoba tuxedo yang akan mereka kenakan pada hari pernikahan mereka. Saat itu ia juga tersenyum seperti Jihyun, bergelayut manja pada lengan Siwon sama seperti apa yang juga Jihyun lakukan sekarang. Kenangan indah itu kembali menarik dirinya untuk kembali ke masa lalu. Masa dimana hanya ada dia dan Siwon. Tapi kenyataan kembali menghempaskannya dengan kasar saat lengan kekar Siwon melingkar di tubuh mungil Jihyun.

" _Siwonniee~ " mencoba memanggil. Berharap Siwon akan mendengar suaranya. Berharap namja itu akan menoleh kearahnya._

" Oppa, aku lapar. Ayo kita makan ! " ajak Jihyun setelah mengganti pakaiannya. Siwon berjalan mengikuti gadis itu. Saat akan melangkah, ia menoleh. Seperti ada sesuatu yang memanggilnya. Matanya terhenti, menatap seseorang yang berdiri di luar kaca yang membatasi mereka. Hanya melihat tanpa melakukan apapun.

' _Semakin aku mencinta, perlahan aku semakin merana_

_Aku pura-pura tersenyum_

_Berlagak baik-baik saja '_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semuanya telah berkumpul, berbaris rapi di depan gereja berwarna putih. Tempat yang selalu menahan Kibum pergi. Tempat yang selalu menarik Kibum kembali ke masa lalu, dimana Siwon berjanji dan mengajaknya akan menikah ditempat itu.

" _Kau akan mengajakku kemana, Siwonnie ? " Kibum terengah, berusaha mengajak Siwon berhenti saat tangannya ditarik paksa dan diajak berlari menuju ke suatu tempat yang tidak Siwon beritahu._

" _Sebentar lagi sampai " balasnya menoleh kearah Kibum._

_Tak lama kemudian, Siwon berhenti begitu juga dengan Kibum. Namja cantik itu tampak bingung, melihat bangunan indah yang berada di depannya. Bangunan yang dulu sempat menjadi bayangannya tentang indahnya suatu pernikahan. Ia tersenyum, meski masih tidak mengerti dengan tujuan Siwon mengajaknya ke tempat itu tapi namja itu sudah menampilkan senyum terindahnya._

_Siwon kembali menarik tangan Kibum, mengajak namja cantik itu masuk. Berjalan perlahan menuju altar. Mendadak Kibum merasa gugup, berjalan berdua dengan tangan yang digenggam Siwon. Ia seperti akan melangsungkan pernikahan dengan namja yang telah menjadi kekasihnya selama 3 tahun itu. ~kkkk, sungguh Kibum merasa bahagia, gugup tapi juga lucu disaat yang bersamaan._

_Keduanya berhenti di depan altar, Siwon menatap Kibum dengan lembut. Menyuruhnya untuk berdoa di depan Tuhan lewat tatapan matanya. " Tidakkah kau ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Kibummie ? Lakukankah, aku akan menemanimu "._

_Kibum menatap Siwon sekilas, hanya dibalas sebuah senyum lembut yang menyakinkan oleh namja bermarga Choi itu. Kibum berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia berlutut, menautkan kedua jemarinya dan memejamkan mata. Mulai mengucapkan doa dalam hati._

' _Jika harus memilih antara dirinya dan dunia,_

_Segala direnggutpun tak apa asal aku bisa selalu bersamanya Tuhan._

_Aku sungguh sangat mencintainya, tolong jangan pisahkan aku dengannya ._

_Aku mencintainya. Dan hanya mencintainya. '_

_Perlahan Siwon ikut berlutut, mengambil tempat dibelakang Kibum. Ia menyelimuti tangan Kibum dengan jemarinya. Ikut larut dalam doa yang sedang diutarakan kekasihnya. Tubuh mereka menyatu, tidak ada celah sedikitpun. Untuk saat ini, tidak ada Kim Kibum ataupun Choi Siwon melainkan hanya CINTA._

_Mereka melangkah keluar setelah puas dengan doa yang telah mereka sampaikan. Kibum terlihat sangat menggemaskan saat pipi chubby itu membiaskan warna merah muda. Bibir tipisnya tidak bisa menahan senyum yang terus terkembang setelah kejadian yang baru saja terjadi. Mendengar janji Siwon yang mengajaknya menikah ditempat indah seperti ini. Seperti mimpi yang menjadi kenyataan._

" _Aku ada urusan yang harus diselesaikan. Tunggulah sebentar ! " ijin Siwon sebelum kembali melangkah masuk._

_Kibum memperhatikan sekitar sambil menunggu Siwon kembali. Ia benar-benar bahagia saat ini. Siwon sangat mencintainya. Adakah yang lebih penting dari semua itu ? Biarlah dunia ini membencinya, biarlah dunia ini mengutuknya. Ia hanya ingin bahagia dengan pilihannya. Bersama dengan Siwon. Diseberang jalan, ia melihat seorang bocah laki-laki kebingungan ingin menyebrang. Bocah itu sangat lucu, pipinya gembul persis seperti saat ia kecil dulu. Ia melangkah menghampiri bocah itu, berniat membantunya untuk menyebrang. Kibum mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak bocah tampan itu melangkah bersamanya._

_Dari kejauhan ia dapat melihat Siwon telah selesai dengan urusannya. Tapi kenapa namja itu melambaikan tangannya ? Kenapa wajah Siwon terlihat cemas ?_

Sorak sorai menyambut kedatangan mobil sedan berwarna hitam yang membawa sepasang calon pengantin itu. Choi Siwon dan Shin Jihyun. Keduanya keluar dari dalam mobil, mereka tampak bahagia. Jihyun memang cantik, tapi Kibum tidak menyangka bahwa sahabatnya itu bisa jauh lebih cantik saat mengenakan gaun pengantin. Dan Siwon, tentu saja namja itu terlihat sangat tampan. Persis seperti bayangan Kibum saat dulu mereka juga mencoba pakaian pernikahan mereka.

Senyum ramah Siwon menyapa para tamu yang menyambut kedatangan mereka. Tubuh tegapnya menunduk beberapa kali mengucapkan terima kasih. Meski Kibum hanya memandangnya dari seberang jalan, tapi Siwon benar-benar terlihat sangat sempurna. Namja yang sangat mencintainya, namja yang selalu membahagiakannya dan namja yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi suami dari sahabatnya. Tidak tahan dengan nyeri yang dirasakan hatinya, Kibum menatap Siwon lebih dalam ingin menyimpan wajah tampan dari namja yang sangat ia cintai sebelum ia benar-benar pergi meninggalkannya. Setelah menghela napas, mencoba sedikit membuang bebannya ia berbalik dan melangkah. Hingga sebuah teriakan menghentikannya.

" KIBUMMIEEEEEEE ! "

DUAGH !

BRUKK !

_Setelah menyampaikan keinginannya kepada pendeta yang akan menikahkannya dengan Kibum, Siwon berlari kencang. Ketakutan mendadak menyergapnya. Mendapati Kibum berada diseberang jalan SENDIRIAN dengan senyum bahagia. Melangkah perlahan menyeberangi jalan yang saat itu ramai. Ia mencoba berteriak, memanggil nama namja cantik itu. Menyuruhnya untuk menyingkir, menghindar dari maut yang mengancam. Kibum seakan tidak mendengarnya, namja itu hanya tersenyum penuh arti dari kejauhan. Ketakutan Siwon kian memuncak saat sebuah truck melaju kearah Kibum. Tanpa pikir panjang ia berlari, mencoba meraih dan menyelamatkannya. Tapi ia terlambat, tubuh Kibum sudah terpental jauh. Darah mengalir deras dari kepala kekasihnya itu, mendadak wajah Kibum menjadi pucat. Mata beningnya terlihat memaksa untuk tetap terbuka meski terlihat sulit. Tangannya bergerak, mencoba menggapai ke tempat Siwon. Tapi namja itu sempat terdiam beberapa saat, otaknya tidak merespon dengan apa yang dilihatnnya sampai semua orang yang berada disana berteriak dan menghampiri tubuh Kibum yang mulai tidak bergerak._

_Tidak ada yang dapat Siwon lakukan setelah mendekati Kibum. Setelah mengumpulkan kembali nyawanya, namja itu hanya meraih tubuh Kibum. Mendekap dan memeluknya dengan erat. Mengabaikan air mata yang telah mengalir deras dari wajahnya. Mengabaikan pakaian yang dipakainya sudah tidak teratur. Siwon hanya dapat menangis, mengusap pipi Kibum dan memohon pada namja cantik itu untuk bertahan. Untuk tetap bersamanya._

_Dengan tenaga yang tersisa, Kibum mencoba meraih Siwon. Mengusap pipi tirus kekasihnya dan membisikkan kalimat terakhir sebelum ia terpejam. " Aku mencintaimu Choi Siwon, aku akan menunggumu "_

Semua tamu yang hadir panik, semuanya berteriak meminta bantuan. Situasi terlihat tidak terkendali. Keadaan menjadi kacau saat menyadari tubuh Siwon yang sudah berlumur darah dan tidak bergerak. Hanya tangannya yang terlurur dan meraih jemari Jihyun yang memangkunya. " Kau sahabat yang baik Shin Jihyun. Terima kasih banyak " Siwon menutup matanya dengan tersenyum dan tangan itu terlepas begitu saja.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang terdiam. Namja chubby itu masih terkejut dengan apa yang terjadi. Menyaksikan semua yang menangis dan memanggil nama Siwon. Bahkan melihat ibu Siwon yang sudah menolaknya dan meludah dengan kata-kata kasar pada wajahnya, tapi ia tetap merasa sedih melihat wanita tua itu menangis memanggil anaknya. Mata Kibum beralah pada Siwon yang hanya beberapa langkah di depannya. Namja itu tersenyum, dan tetap terlihat sempurna dengan pakaian—pernikahan mereka ? Kemeja yang dipakai Siwon berbeda dengan kemeja yang melekat pada tubuh Siwon yang terbujur kaku. Siwon yang sekarang melangkah menghampirinya, terlihat lebih tampan dan sempurna dengan tuxedo yang sempat mereka coba dulu.

Tangan Siwon terulur, meraih jemari Kibum. " Bila kau pergi, aku akan mengejarmu dan kita akan pergi bersama Kibummie. Terima kasih telah menungguku "

Astaga ! Ternyata Siwon benar-benar menepati janjinya. Janji yang dulu pernah ia ucapkan padanya. Dan sekarang Siwon benar-benar melakukannya, membawa mereka pergi bersama dan bahagia. Kibum tersenyum, menyambut uluran tangan Siwon dan mereka berjalan saling menggenggam dan tak lama kemudian menghilang.

" _Hahaha, kalian sudah gila. Kalian memang saling mencintai, aku mengakui itu. Tapi, pernikahan ? Kalian benar-benar gila, hahaha " Jihyun kembali tertawa. Setelah Siwon menceritakan rencanaya untuk menikahi Kibum, sabahat baik keduanya itu hanya terus tertawa. Tidak dapat mengerti dengan jalan pikiran kedua namja yang dimabuk asmara didepannya. " Kalian tidak akan bersatu bila merencanakan itu, cukup hidup bersama dan pergi dari sini. Dunia kalian masih menentang hubungan seperti ini, mengertilah!" kali ini Jihyun berkata dengan serius._

" _Mungkin pasangan lain, akan terpisahkan oleh kematian. Sedangkan aku dan Kibum, mungkin kita tidak akan bersatu di dunia. Tapi kita akan dipersatukan oleh kematian. Jadi, tolong bantulah kami Jihyun-ah "._

Jihyun menatap miris dua gundukan tanah didepannya. Kedua sahabat yang begitu ia sayangi. Tangannya bergerak menghapus jejak tangisan yang tertinggal dipipinya. Semua yang ia lakukan sebenarnya hanya melanjutkan proses yang dulu sempat tertunda karena kematian Kibum. Pernikahan yang ia rencanakan dengan Siwon, itulah usaha yang dijanjikannya pada keduanya.

" Aku sudah membawamu menemuinya Siwon-ah, jadi aku sudah menepati janjiku. Kalian saling mencintai, kuharap kalian bahagia " Jihyun membungkuk dalam, memberi hormat terakhir pada kedua sahabat yang banyak memberinya pelajaran. Dan ia akan selalu mengingat mereka.

**Choi Siwon dan Choi Kibum.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**The END**

Astagah, apa itu yang ada di atas ^. Niatnya mau bikin ff angst karena hati juga lagi galau #curcol tapi kenapa malah jadi ff absurd kaya gini #huweee.

Lagi ngiri sama joyers yang lagi nikmatin badai moment dari KyuMin :D tiba-tiba jadi rindu SiBum so damn much ! meski sebagian jiwa joyers saya juga ikut seneng melihatnya, tapi jiwa yang lainnya berteriak memanggil nama SiBum #halah#apadehbahasannya

Mungkin kalo ada yang ngerasa aneh sama kalimat yang Siwon sama Jihyun, itu memang saya ambil dari kata-kata Al. Kalo pada ngelike IFF pasti enggak asingkan ? #toeltoel #kibarbenderaFaLen

Anyway, apapun jadinya ff ini. Saya persembahkan untuk SiBum yang jauh disana yang mungkin sedang berkumpul minum teh dan lagi ngopi-ngopi bareng ortu Kibum #lirikHanChul mengingat mereka semua #mungkin berada di China. Yeaaahhh, China memang negara cintanya SiBum :D #ChinaI'minLove


End file.
